Make Up Sex
by ClivaMature
Summary: Kankri and Cronus fight and then the Ampora manages to make it up to him.


Make Up Sex

"No."

"Why, babe?"

"I said no! Leave me alone, I find your presence highly triggering!" Kankri yelled at Cronus as they were walking towards the dreambubble version of the Vantas's hive. They had lived there together for quite some time now, but recently things hadn't been going all too fine for their relationship.

"Can I at least know what I did to you to make you so angry at me?!" Cronus retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets with a scowl.

Kankri didn't answer, just kept walking in silence in front of Cronus, keeping his back to him.

"Come on, chief, please!" The Ampora paced up to him, grabbing his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He screamed, jolting his arm away from his grasp. "You know very well what you have done, and I don't wish to be in your company as of now, so, before you get me even more triggered than I already am, leave me alone!" And as he said so, ran away to his hive.

At that, Cronus just got angrier. 'Fine, fuck it!' he thought to himself as he turned around. 'I'm fed up with this shit... it's almost as if he didn't want me anymore. Well I'm not putting up with his tantrums ever again!' he kicked the rocks along the way, gritting his teeth and spoiling his usual cigarette.

After a few steps though, he stopped. He thought of what he had promised Kankri some time ago, when he was feeling down because of his failure in their game session. He remembered that was the first time Kankri had actually let him hug him, and the Ampora had promised he'd never leave his side, even if Kankri would have started to hate him or whatever.

Slowly at first, he turned around and started walking to his matesprit's hive, getting there running in the end.

He gently leaned against the door, hearing Kankri's cries. He grabbed the doorknob, only to find the hive was locked from the inside. He knocked repeatedly on the door, trying to get his attention.

"Kankri? Kankri come on let me in!" he kept knocking, then banging his hand against the door, turning and turning the doorknob in hopes it might magically open by itself.

The Vantas kept on crying on the other side, scared by Cronus's loud bangs.

The Ampora stopped slamming on the door, tears rushing down his face. "Please, open the fucking door!" he slumped down on the floor, still leaning against the door. He still continued slightly tapping his finger, just to let Kankri know that he was still there, waiting for him.

After what seemed like ages, Cronus heard the door click open. He immediately got up, opening the door wide open, running to Kankri that was crouched down in a corner. Without a word, he grabbed him and held him close to him, hands on his back and head. Kankri returned the hug, sobbing in his matesprit's arms and burying his face in his chest.

They just sat there, holding each other, quietly crying.

"Hey, I'm here now chief.." cooed Cronus.

"Why didn't you stay with me even before?" said Kankri shakily.

The Ampora just leaned into the other's shoulder. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me.. so I left you alone, even if last time you told me to never let you be alone..."

"I thought you knew how I think... I thought you'd understand.."

"Well, I'm here now, ain't I?" Smiled Cronus. Kankri just nodded and held him tighter. After a few moments of hesitation, Cronus slowly leaned in to gently kiss Kankri on the cheek, accidentally tasting one of his candy red tears. The other broke from the hug, still keeping his arms around him, to move towards the greaser's lips, pressing them together in a small whimper.

As they parted, they smiled at each other, and Cronus picked Kankri up, surprising him.

"Cronus Ampora, what do you think you are doing?! I think I have already told you how triggering it can be for me to receive physical contact, even from you, so suddenly!"

Cronus giggled. "Come on chief, just wanted to move to your respiteblock to relax some, yeah?"

Kankri sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine..." and as he said so, he leaned on Cronus's chest, smiling a little. "I am still quite triggered and offended by your previous behavior so don't think I'll forgive you so easily."

"Alright. I'll find a way to make it up to you I guess. Here we are." He set Kankri down on the human bed they had got and shared since they started living together, and then lay himself down next to him.

As they lay there, chatting idly and cuddling, Cronus couldn't help but be relieved that somehow he hadn't made Kankri too upset. As Kankri finished a long winded speech, the Ampora stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You know chief, I'm so glad to be with you." he said as he felt a warm flush spread on his cheeks.

Kankri drew closer to him. "Although I am still offended, I appreciate this statement. And.." he covered his face with the neck of his bright red sweater. "I too am glad to be your matesprit, and... to have broken my vows with you."

Cronus cupped his lovers face, staring at those that used to be gleaming ruby eyes, and kissed him. Kankri returned the kiss, and as they continued it started to get more heated and passionate.

Cronus broke for air, grinning widely. "Whoa.. what was that about?"

The Vantas barely hid a grin himself, averting his gaze. "I just enjoyed the feel of your lips again. And.. It made me think that there may be a way I could forgive you..."

Cronus moved on top of Kankri, and moved close to his neck. "Oh really? Do tell..." he said as he started kissing his neck teasingly.

Kankri blushed violently, holding on to Cronus's shirt. "Oh come on you know what I'm talking about! Don't make me say it!"

Cronus turned his face to look at him. "It's you who started this, so you say it."

Kankri looked rather befuddled. "Actually I thought _you_ started this.. but... I'm not complaining..." he ran his fingers in the Ampora's hair, moving his head close so he could whisper in his ear. "Take me Cronus. I want you to pail with me."

The other grinned again, chuckling. "Well well, was it that hard?" Kankri didn't answer, instead he kissed the other passionately, tugging at his shirt and removing it along with his sweater.

In no time they were stripped down to naked, lying on top of each other breathing heavily as Cronus raked his nails along Kankri's warm body and the Vantas gently bit on the Ampora's neck. The greaser's bulge kept on teasing Kankri's dripping nook, eliciting high pitched moans from the latter and his hands were stroking the sensitive horns. He trailed kisses along the stomach, lapping here and there at the gray flesh down to the red writhing bulge.

The Ampora grabbed it in one hand and slowly started pumping, letting the red genetic material soak his hand as he went and grabbing Kankri's ass. Kankri kept begging for more, and when Cronus stopped just before climax he moaned in disappointment, bucking against him. At that, the other slipped his own bulge in Kankri's hot, tight nook, making him scream and dig his nails in his shoulders, drawing a few drops of violet blood.

As Cronus let Kankri get accustomed to his girth, he lay down on top of him, running his tongue on his neck, going behind his ear and biting on it as he then started thrusting. With every move of his bulge, Kankri couldn't help but cry his lover's name, over and over, and shiver as they held on to each other. He went so slowly, going in and out so much that he almost felt like melting beneath him. Cronus picked up the pace, pinning Kankri down by his wrists while doing so, feeling the orgasm coming close so quickly. He didn't want this to end so quickly though.

He stopped again, making Kankri moan again, only to shut him up with a kiss as he pulled himself out of the other's nook. He turned him around and started again, as Kankri grabbed a pillow and screamed in it as he went back in, thrusting as hard as he could. It didn't take long for the two of them to come in a cry of pure bliss, Kankri spreading his candy red genetic material all over the bed, while Cronus's violet slowly oozed out of his nook when he pulled out.

They lay down on the soiled sheets, breathless and sweaty, but happy. They cuddled together and Kankri couldn't help but purr gently as he basked in afterglow with his beloved matesprit. Cronus held him tight and stroked his hair, kissing his head as he leaned on it.

"So... do you forgive me now?"

"I assume I could consider doing that..." Kankri said in a giggle.

They turned to look at each other's hollow eyes, and Cronus cupped his lover's flushed face. Kankri smiled, stroking his hand.

"I'm flushed for you, Cronus."

The other kissed him gently, moving his lips against Kankri's soft mouth.

"I'm flushed for you too, Kankri."


End file.
